A device of such kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,459. A characterizing feature of that device is that the liquid is applied evenly to a strip of goods as it advances. This is true initially for any quantity of a paint to be applied. However, it has been shown for larger quantities that with necessarily thick liquid films the pressure from the feed pumps must be so great that the liquid separates from the surface at the spillover weir. The liquid overshoots the spillover weir, and it is no longer possible to apply the liquid evenly over the working width of the runoff face. This problem of constantly increasing kinematics to counter the effective gravity was observed for application quantities between 50 and 200 l/m/min. Of course, it also applies for larger application quantities.